


【DN】Just Eating

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Eating fantasy, Eating play, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 就是尼禄吃东西诱惑但丁的故事





	1. 草莓圣代

尼禄今天带了一个草莓圣代回家，维吉尔看到了，但是没有出声，但丁也看到了，却不敢上前抢夺，而尼禄则是注意到了两个人的视线，他大大咧咧地坐到了沙发上，在但丁一脸期待的目光中，小心翼翼打开了冰淇淋杯上方的盖子，诱人的气息顿时飘散而开。

 

尼禄注意到了但丁一瞬间放大的瞳孔和起伏的喉结，他就像是故意的，缓缓抽出勺子，慢条斯理地插进冰淇淋霜内，轻轻地转了一下勺子，雪白的冰淇淋霜混合着粉色的草莓酱被勺子挖出。尼禄将勺子凑到嘴边，先试用嘴唇轻碰了一下冰淇淋霜，粉白色的液体沾上了他淡色的嘴唇，伸出的舌尖快速地舔走了那些液体，随后他微微张嘴将勺子塞了进去，并没有着急抽出，而是含了一会儿，然后再缓缓地从双唇间拔出。

 

尼禄似乎是在享受这手中散发着冷气的冰淇淋，余光却一直注意着不远处的但丁，在对方发亮的目光底下，尼禄又伸出舌尖轻舔了自己的双唇，但丁的食指动了一下，随后往后一仰，大喊了一声，我也好想吃冰淇淋，便将色情杂志盖到了脸上，隐没的左手默默地扶上了被书桌遮住的部分。

 

但丁内心大喊了一声该死的，尼禄这小鬼故意的，让他无法控制地想起了他帮他口交的时候，用舌尖舔走那些液体时候的画面。但丁觉得他迟早得死在维吉尔的刀下，哦不，是他儿子的陷阱里。


	2. 冰棒

和昨天一样热的天气，让窝在事务所里吹着风扇的但丁依旧忍不住地伸手扯着内衫衣领，左手模拟成扇子那样对着自己油头垢面的脸一阵狂扇，从中带出的一丝凉意让但丁眯着眼睛吐着舌头，无意识地做出了像是狗狗才会做的特殊动作。这样的行为让坐在不远处一样快热死的维吉尔的脸上露出了一丝杀无赦的表情，兄弟两个人之间诡异的氛围一时半会儿是解不开了，直到他两之间的润滑剂尼禄从外面回来，他两才稍微有点理智的收回了自己身上流露出的细微杀意。

尼禄是嘴里喊着一根淡粉色的圆柱形冰棒回得事务所。

说起来，这根冰棒还不是他自己掏腰包买的，完全是路边的小姐姐看他太可怜硬塞给他的。他一开始还能好好的拒绝，可是大太阳底下，冰棒散发出来的冷气一直诱惑着尼禄，再加上小姐姐不依不饶地态度，尼禄睁着眼睛说瞎话，半推半就地接下被强塞进手中的冰棒，在对方注视之下一脸懵逼地打开包装。  
   
尼禄将冰棒塞进嘴里的一瞬间，他感觉自己仿佛进入了天堂。 

尼禄叼着冰棒推开事务所大门，就看到兄弟两个人默契十足的同时扭头互不相见，尼禄一头雾水又无可奈何地走到厨房，打开冰箱检查了一下。果不其然，冰箱内那仅有的一支冰淇淋不知道被谁给吃掉了，怕热的兄弟两个人没有了冰淇淋的辅助，就像是失去了战斗力的公鸡，分别窝在了自己的领地范围内休养生息。

尼禄好笑地回到大厅，伸手敲了敲但丁的桌子，引起但丁的注意力后，尼禄用右手将嘴里的冰棒取出，在但丁的面前晃了晃，但丁下意识地吞了口口水，想要像之前那样伸手就要抢夺尼禄手中的冰棒，却又想起房间内还有维吉尔的存在，伸出的手又瞬间被放置到了桌上。

尼禄注意到了但丁的小动作，他偷偷笑了一下，将自己的右手收了回来。

尼禄淡粉色的舌尖从单薄的唇间探出小小的一节，又像是诱惑又像是邀请，轻轻地来回舔弄着冰棒的圆弧形顶端，就像是舔弄着某些不可描述之物，舌尖带出的温度加速了冰棒溶解的速度，一些水滴以肉眼可见的速度沿着冰棒的柱体滑落，尼禄的双唇印上了坚硬的柱体，将那些融化的液体慢慢吮吸进口腔内。一直注意着尼禄行为的但丁，属于对方好看的银蓝色双眸光泽度暗上了几分，原本只是平放在桌面上的手指暗暗地用上了几分力，注意到这点的尼禄更加卖力地舔弄吮吸着手中的冰棒。

直到冰棒消失了一小部分，逐渐地露出其中藏着的木棍后，突如其来的一只手夺走了尼禄手中的冰棒。尼禄回头一看，原本属于自己的冰棒已经被维吉尔抢走，剩下的大半支成功地进了对方的口。尼禄目瞪口呆的看着自己父亲如此幼稚的行为，还没回过神，他就被自己前方的但丁给握住了下巴，强硬地扯了回去，对方温热的双唇印上了自己微凉的嘴，炙热的舌头探进好不容易地被冰棒降下温度的口腔，那仅有的一丝凉意被对方轻而易举地给夺走。

但丁抢走了尼禄口中最后的那一丢丢淡淡的冰凉草莓香气后，他松开了彼此纠缠在一起的唇舌，意犹未尽地舔了一下尼禄的嘴角，就像是在沙漠中干渴旅人找到了绿洲时那样的餍足。

但丁伸手拍了拍尼禄的脑袋，尼禄发出奇怪的嗷嗷叫声，随即捂住了自己的脑袋。

“下次要吃冰棒，记得给你长辈带两支，不然，后果自负。”

“知道了，糟老头。”

“是叔叔。”


End file.
